


its a hard time for dreamers

by orphan_account



Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Teenage Parents, Unplanned Pregnancy, i might continue this if you ask nicely /, just juliette being insecure and thinking warner doesn't want a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Juliette has been getitng sick. Warner knows something is wrong and Juliette doesn't want to talk about it, because they're not even twenty yet and she's pregnant.





	its a hard time for dreamers

They were just finishing up dinner. The sun has just gone down and Aaron looked at her with concern. “Love, it’s been a long day.”

 

“Mmm… “ Juliette hummed, she wished he wasn’t so good at gauging her emotions, of course, that had to be one of his gifts.

 

“Are you alright? Something seems off and I can’t put my finger on it. You’ve been sick and I can’t help but wonder…”

 

“Aaron, it’s nothing,” she sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

 

“Well we haven’t always been careful…” he tried to start in on the conversation they should really have had weeks before.

 

“I might be…” she inhaled sharply, “yeah, I might be pregnant.” Juliette pushed her food around her plate.

 

“…You don’t know?” Warner asked.

 

“I uh, have been kind of too scared to take a test.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Oh was right. She was seventeen, he was nineteen. They were too young to be parents. They’d just barely started navigating this new found intimacy and this had to happen.

 

“It’s my fault,” Juliette says remorsefully, “I didn’t think to ask for contraceptives, I just…”

 

“Didn’t think it would be a problem?” Aaron finished for her.

 

“Yeah, I never imagined someone would want to be that close to me but then… everything happened and there was no time to do anything about it.”

 

“I’ll get you a test.” He said after a beat.

 

“Aaron, we can’t keep it, if I am… pregnant.”

 

He rests his head in his hands, “I want it, I want children with you, love.”

 

She doesn’t know what to say, she doesn’t know if she’s even pregnant yet and Warner was being so much better about this than she’d expected.

 

“I want to take the test now,” Juliette said suddenly.

 

Warner nodded and disappeared for ten minutes, he came back with a pink, rectangular box. “I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

 

Juliette went into the bathroom. She’d never done this before so she actually had to read the instructions. It said it would take three minutes for the test to develop.

 

Four minutes and thirty seconds later she escaped the bathroom and her cheeks are damp with tears.

 

Warner looked nervous, “Are you?”

 

“Yes, god, yes, I am.”

 

He scooped her into his arms, “Sweetheart it’s going to be ok. We’re together, we can do this.”

 

“You really want to be a dad?” Juliette looked up at him through her lashes and she was met with the warmest smile Warner’s ever given to her.

 

“I want everything with you. I want to get married someday, I want kids, I want a life filled to overflowing with you. I will do anything to keep this child, because you and I were never given a chance at childhood and if I could give another human, a human we created a childhood that will stay with him or her for the rest of their life and make something worth cherishing I would die to protect that.”

 

“I love you, Aaron. I love you so, so much.”

 

“We’re going to be ok,” he said steadily.

* * *

 

**Eight months later.**

Their first child was named after his father. A beautiful baby boy, born late in spring after a short labor.

 

She had no idea what was going to happen from here. She’d only felt unconditional love like this once before, and that was the night Aaron’s mother died and he made love to her and they made this baby (and all the nights since).

 

Juliette watched as Aaron held their son. He was crying he was so happy and she’s teary-eyed.

 

Because how could something so good come in such an unexpected package?


End file.
